


"Rehearsal"

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just another smutty story from the Hobbit set........they tell everyone they are rehearsing together, but funny enough, their one scene together is already done........





	"Rehearsal"

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild again!

Another day on the set of the Hobbit. Things are picking up and they have several shoots going on at once at the moment. The dwarves are on one set, currently standing or sitting around, scripts in hand and listening to Peter and the stunt guys discussing an important scene. Peter brings in the camera crew to talk about the angles and amount of cameras etc.

Richard takes the liberty of reaching for his phone in his pocket. They are out of costume for a change today and he welcomes it. It was nice to sleep in for an extra 2 hours this morning since he could just throw on his regular clothes and get out the door. It was particularly nice because it ended up being another late night and he didn't wake up alone.

He is caught off guard for a moment when he pauses, realizing he actually hasn't spend one night alone in bed since Lee and him started sleeping together 2 weeks ago. It had knocked him off his feet and he is not sure he has recovered yet. In fact he feels like a hormonal teenager these days and he body sure is behaving like one. 

They have been fucking like rabbits, there is no other way to put it and once a day is not enough most days, especially if they skip a day due to total exhausting from filming, which has happened a few times. 

His body tingles just remembering all the amazing, hot and mind blowing sex he has experience in the last few weeks. He didn't know it could be this good and with Lee it is out of this world. He shifts in his seat, trying to ignore his body's response to the memories of all the sheet, floor and wall gymnastics.

Looking at his phone, he swallows when he sees the new message from LGP "favorite sex toy?" followed by a couple of suggestive emojis. Fuck, not now and he is regretting this Q&A they started with each other this morning as soon as they got to set. It had actually started last night as they collapsed against each other, laying panting on the sheet, when they had moved to the cuddling the part. And boy does Lee love to cuddle and Richard has found himself liking it and really enjoying their post sex bliss.

Boyfriends in the past were a lot more "cold", it was either just rolling over and go to sleep or getting dressed and leaving in a hurry. More often than not, it was Richard himself doing one or the other, but Lee is different. Everything with Lee is different and it has felt like that from the very beginning..

From the first moment Peter introduced them 5 months ago, there was something.......it had thrown Richard totally off kilter and he had spend a lot of time trying to figure out what that was. It had finally dawned on him that he was falling in love with Lee when they did the confrontation scene. It had been one of the easiest and also one of the hardest scenes to do. Easy because they got along so well and had really fed off each other when they rehearsed it, but difficult because it had left Richard deeply frustrated and confused.

That had brewed until Tami, his trusted makeup artist had said something to him one day on set as Lee had walked in, dressed in his full Thranduil costume and Richard just drooled. She has interrupted him with a smirk and casually said to him "he is gorgeous, I know....." and winked at Richard. He was about to come up with some sort of protest, but instead found himself knocked into his seat and had just managed to mumble something incoherent as a response.

Richard had known Lee was taken and had done his best to repress his deep feelings and just be Lee's friend. That had changed when they exchanged an email over the Christmas holiday break, Richard had casually wished Lee a Happy Christmas and asked him how his holiday was going. Lee's response had been a rather somber reply with a few words of his breakup. Richard had written back expressing sympathy and then remember sitting in his house in London on the couch with his Mac book open, staring at Lee's email that had read "hard to keep it going when you have fallen in love with someone else".

They had returned to NZ and very cautiously started dating, they were going to take things slow, Lee just coming out of a relationship bla, bla, bla.

Slow had lasted about 5 days, dinner dates and a couple of long walks on the weekend, all ending with longer and longer kisses and make out sessions before it had exploded in Richard's apartment 2 weeks ago one evening. It had started on the couch and ended with them plastered to each other on the bed, clinging to each other after experiencing the most mind blowing sex Richard had ever had in his life.

Since that night, they had not been apart and that is how this Q&A thing had started last night. Lee was laying on his back, Richard's head resting on his shoulder, both of them still naked and just enjoying their post orgasmic bliss together. Lee had casually asked him a personal question and they had gone back and forth a bit, before falling asleep more or less in each others arms.

It had continued through text messages after they got to set today and now this.

Richard phone buzzes again and he is jolted out of his thoughts about the past. He looks down "you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, babe", followed by a tongue in cheek emoji. 

Looking around, Richard makes sure he is not needed and then texts back, after rubbing his face and thinking about it, it feels easy being honest with Lee. "No...sorry, was just distracted for a minute....you are going to think I'm an old prude, but I have never used one". 

He hits send and waits, picking at his fingers and staring at the screen.

His phone makes another sound.

"What? Are you serious?".

"I'm afraid so....sorry to disappoint".

"No, no.....I'm not disappointed......you can never disappoint anyone, Rich.....I'm just surprised....can I ask why?".

"I don't know.....just seemed like a bit of a hassle....and didn't know what to get....is it really worth it?".

"Oh YES, it is very much worth it!".

Richard feels his cheeks go warm and he glances around, making sure nobody is noticing he might be blushing as he types "Oh yeah? So what is your favorite toy?".

"Besides you?", big grinning emoji, "a fleshlight for sure.....".

Now Richard is really blushing and something else, the slow burn of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach as he pictures Lee naked on a bed, with a fleshlight.....actually fuck, scratch that thought!  His fingers work quickly over the keyboard on the phone "I have looked at those, but they seem big and sort of hard to hide.....are they that great?".

"Fuck yes, Rich.....they are amazing........maybe we should play with mine?".

More blushing and Richard feels blood rushing south at an alarming rate. He should not have worn sweatpants to work today, shit! 

"I sort of think I would very much like that" and Richard hides his blushing face behind his script. He shifts in his seat.

"Deal, my trailer as soon as we break for lunch.....don't be late or I might start without you".

Richard is about to type something, but Peter calls for everyone's attention and gives a quick run down of the afternoon shoot and then sends them for lunch.

A flurry of activity ensues as people gather their stuff. The dwarves are getting up and Richard springs to his feet, grabbing his water bottle and is about to bolt for the door.

Aidan calls after him "hey Rich.......coming to lunch with us?".

"Ehhh......no, I'm going to rehearse with Lee.......".

The dwarves exchange knowing looks, a few of them grinning broadly at each other.

Graham makes a comment "you already shot your one scene with Thranduil, didn't you? Last fall?".

Richard is grateful he has he backed turned to them all and quickly answers before running for the door "we did....but Lee helps me with Thorin, reminding me of the hatred he has for the elves......see you in a bit".

Martin looks after him "I think, he thinks we are all fucking stupid you know" and he smirks.

Dean chimes in "yeah, I mean...we are not blind, all the eye fucking for the last 6 months....".

Aidan downs the last of his water, lifting a finger "oh I think there is a lot more than eye fucking going on at this point.....haven't you noticed they come together to work every morning for the past little while?".

They all voice their different opinions about that as they walk to lunch.

Richard is trying not to seem too obvious as he walks briskly from the big sound stage, where he was, down the hall and out the door, setting a fast pace towards all the trailers parked in the lot over behind another building.

He texted Lee "on my way".

"Me too".

They see each other coming from opposite sides and meet at the door to Lee's trailer. Lee grins at him, his eyes sparkling, greeting his lover and boyfriend, because that is what Richard is at this point "that was timing".

Richard smiles back, his voice low "yeah, I guess so" and then he looks down, a slight blush crossing his face.

Lee quickly unlocks the door and they walk in and as soon as the door is shut, Lee reaches for Richard, pulling him into a tight hug and a kiss "fuck I missed you, babe....and why are you blushing?".

Taken back for a moment by Lee's greeting, it takes Richard a second to get his bearings back before he returns the kiss, their mouths opening to each other and they are soon devouring one another, their eager hands groping all over. 

They break and Richard pants against Lee's neck "I missed you too.....and I don't know.......this sex toy thing...." and he can't bring himself to say anything else. 

Lee cups his face, licking Richard's lower lip for a moment and then sucking on it, making a point of groping Richard's firm ass cheek through his sweat pants, saying huskily "we don't have to play with it, I can just suck you off instead".

Richard whimpers, pressing himself against Lee's thigh and moving his hips "oh shit, Lee....don't.....I'm already so worked up....".

"I can fix that for you" and they lock lips again, their tongues dueling for control as wet, obscene kissing noises fill the trailer.

Lee grabs Richard's behind, pulling him flush against him, thrusting his own hips, feeling Richard's excitement and hearing his straggled moan "ughhh, shit".

Richard gets Lee's leather jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor, followed by the beanie and then he goes to work on Lee's flannel shirt as they continue to kiss and drag each other towards the bedroom. Richard finally manages to get Lee's shit off, only to be met by another t-shirt, he yanks at it in frustration "why the hell are you wearing so much clothes?".

"I was cold, it's winter here, remember" and Lee removes his shirt, exposing his beautiful upper body.

"I guess you have never been in London or England during winter, this is nothing" and Richard kisses Lee's chest with appreciation "you are fucking gorgeous".

Lee chuckles, quickly freeing Richard of his shirt, finding a peaked nipple, pinching it playfully before pulling on Richard's hair, exposing his neck "look who is talking". His teeth rasp against Richard's pulse point and Lee's sucks on it, which causes Richard to tangle his hands in Lee's short hair, pulling him back in for a hungry kiss.

When air becomes necessary they break, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, seeing the same lust and desperation reflected back, before they dive back in. Lee pushes Richard down on the bed, kissing him hard and laying himself on top of him. Richard opens his legs and groans as their erections gets pushed against each other, the fabric between them leaving them frustrated. It is not enough.

Richard bucks his hips, shoving his hands down Lee's sweatpants, holding him firmly to him as he ruts hard against Lee. Lee pushes back against Richard, looking at him "fuck that feels good, Rich......what do you need? Don't think we should fuck right now, we both need to be able to walk? Want a blow job?".

The Brit lets out a croak, arching up against Lee "ohhh...yeah....I...I....the toy?" and he tries to avoid looking at Lee.

Lee just smiles, leaning down to kiss him "are you sure? Don't want you to be uncomfortable".

"Yeah...I trust you.....you said it was worth it".

"Oh it is....." and he rolls off Richard, removing his own pants in one quick motion and kicking off his shoes, before opening the little compartment by the bed, pulling out a clear fleshlight and some lube.

Richard watches, his eyes traveling down Lee's beautiful back, to the two dimples right above his ass and then further down, appreciating the beautiful behind. He swallows when he sees Lee's sack, hanging between his legs and he feels himself twitch when he gets a glimpse of Lee's cock and a string of precum dangling from the tip.

Lee turns around, smirking when he sees the pure lust in Richard's eyes "see something you like". Richard sits up, kissing Lee hungrily and running his hand over Lee's stomach and down to close his fist around Lee's hard cock, making sure to run his fingers over the head, spreading the slick drops around.

Pressing into Richard's hand, Lee moans "ohhh yeah, more....please" and he feels around, finding the hem of Richard's sweats, starting to pull them off. 

They break for a minute as Richard eagerly helps with getting his pants off along with his boots. Turning against each other, the bed dips as they are both kneeling and then embracing each other, both letting out aroused moans as they finally meet skin to skin.

It's said in unison "ohh fuck...shit.......so fucking gorgeous and hot...." and they exchange another passionate kiss.

Lee gently pushes Richard down, hovering over him, very deliberately sliding his hard erection against Richard's, making the Brit groan out "ughhhhhhhh". He looks down "are you sure about the toy?".

Richard nods, letting out a strangled sound "yeah....please....something.....I'm so fucking horny.....".

"There is a cure for that...." and Lee sits up, playfully touching Richard's abs and then his cock, playing with his foreskin for a minute, which just riles Richard up even more "fuck Lee....fuck it is good......".

"Oh yeah....then I think this will feel even better".

Richard watches as Lee quickly puts some lube in the toy and then applies the rest to Richard's cock, making him moan when Lee's slick hand glides over his pulsing flesh. He bites his lower lip, arching up a bit "ohhh shit".

They lock eyes and Lee lifts an eyebrow "ready?".

Nodding, Richard croaks "yes", letting out a deep moan of pure pleasure as Lee holds Richard's cock and slides the toy over him. Richard arches his back as soon as his swollen head slides into the toy and he grips Lee's arm as his erection gets totally covered. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. So good.

Lee holds the fleshlight still for a moment, allowing Richard to gain a little control. He leans down to gives him a sloppy kiss "feels ok?".

All Richard can do is nod his head eagerly and he lets out a string of swear words when Lee starts to move the toy up and down his hard cock. The tight sleeve feels amazing, massaging him in all the right places, the ridges inside giving him just the right stimulation.

Looking down, Lee feels himself go even harder, it is such an arousing sight to see Richard on the bed, his eyes closed, one hand is gripping onto the side of the bed and the other one has the sheet in a tight bunch. Richard is flushed down his neck and it is spreading onto his chest, a sign he is getting close and is really worked up. Lee kisses him again, running his free hand up Richard's thigh, pushing his legs apart more.

Richard is a moaning, blabbling mess, alternating between begging and cursing, something that really gets Lee going. He leans down to lick one of Richard's nipples and talks in his ear "I wish you could see how fucking hot you look and sound right now, Rich....I could cum just from the sounds you are making.......".

Lee moves the toy a little slower, making sure it really touches the underside of Richard's cock, right under the head, He goes really slow a few times, listening for Richard's reaction. 

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck, Lee........ohhh god......fuck.......ohhh yeah.....faster......ohhhh close.........".

Sliding his hand up between Richard's spread legs, he rolls his sack and feels it tighten, just as the rest of Richard's body. Lee moves the toy faster and watches as Richard's thighs start to tremble, his back bows up in a very sensual move and Richard comes with a low, guttural groan, thrusting hard into the toy "Leeeeeeee........fuck, fuck.....FUUUUUUCK".

Lee cups Richard's balls, feeling his cock pulsing and watches as Richard fills the sleeve with his cum. Lee makes sure to drag Richard's pleasure out as much as possible before he slides the fleshlight off him. He is ready to burst himself after watching Richard.

Richard is boneless on the bed, his chest heaving and he reaches blindly for Lee, pulling him down for a breathless kiss, his voice hoarse "fucking hell, love".

Lee returns the kiss and grunts as he still rock hard erection slides against Richard's thigh "ughhh".

Slowly coming out of the post orgasmic fog, Richard wraps a warm hand around Lee and rolls on his side, pushing Lee down "your turn.....you can't go back to work like this.......what do you want, Lee?".

"Whatever.......fuck, Rich......I'm about to burst......anything.....the toy maybe.......".

"But I just...".

"Don't fucking care.....please...." and he finds the toy himself and then reaches for the lube.

Richard takes it, quickly applying some to Lee's cock, making the American moan when he tightens his fist around him, sliding up and down. 

"Ohhh yeah, Rich.....fuck, babe......".

Hesitating for a moment, Richard looks at the toy in Lee's hand and then at Lee "uhm.....lube it up too?".

Lee smirks "nah...I think you did that already" and his eyes about roll back in his head as he slides the fleshlight over his own throbbing erection. He thrust unto it "fuck yes".

Richard watches in fascination for a second, before he reaches his hand out "can I help you?".\

It's a whine "yes...please......I like it fast".

Richard lays down next to Lee, them exchanging a deep kiss and Richard wraps his hand around the toy as Lee lets it go. Richard sets a steady rhythm, going slightly faster each time.

"Fuck, Rich....just like that......ohhh yeah.....fuck.....keep going........ohhhhh".

The Brit's eyes are darting between Lee's flushed face and the toy, it is one of the hottest things he has ever seen. He feels Lee's long fingers closing around his shoulder, gripping it for some leverage and he can tell Lee is approaching the point of no return.

Richard moves the toy faster then watches as Lee throws his head back, grabs Richard's shoulder tighter and then places his other hand over Richard's, guiding the toy and then holding it firmly to him as he comes, emptying everything he has in long, pulsing spurts with a loud moan "OHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUK".

Lee lets go of the toy and yanks Richard in for a deep kiss, his breath coming out ragged and he collapses into the mattress "shit that was good.......fuck". Carefully removing the toy, Richard puts it down and then finds himself in Lee's arm. They kiss lazily and exchange some wide grins. Lee's eyes sparkle as he looks at Richard "good?".

Richard blushes slightly, but looks back at Lee with his clear blue eyes, mischief in them "it was bloody amazing, love......I never thought it would feel like that....if I had known maybe I would have bought one......".

Kissing the Brit's nose, Lee cups his face "you should have....they are great.......but now you can just borrow mine or any of the other toys".

Lifting an eyebrow, Richard looks at him "how many other toys do you have and did you bring them all here.....what about security at the airport.....that could be awkward" and he shutters at the thought.

"Just a few, a vibrator and a few others......and no, I bought them here, I agree, you don't want to take the risk of standing in security or customs while they yank out all your adult gear. They have a couple of excellent adult online places here, it's great".

They kiss again and Richard sighs in contentment "maybe you have to show me sometime.....".

"Maybe I do.....maybe we can shop together for something we can try?" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

Richard is surprised and a bit annoyed when he feels his body responding to that suggestion. He tries to ignore it, but it is hard with Lee laying naked next to him. He rolls over, looking at the clock on the little night stand "ughh....do we really need to go back to work?".

Lee stretches out and kisses Richard's shoulder, tracing his spine "I'm afraid so......".

Rolling back on his back, Richard stares at the ceiling "and we didn't have lunch again, because we got too busy rehearsing" and he makes quotation marks with his fingers.

"Is that what you have been telling people" and Lee laughs as he gets up, stretching and putting out a hand to Richard to help him up.

"Yeah......and I'm not sure they are buying it" and he gets up, embracing Lee once more.

They stand in each others arms for a moment, nothing needs to be said, they both know how they feel about the other.

Breaking apart after another tender kiss, they slowly start getting dressed again. There are clothes from the other day on the floor too, so they are not paying much attention to what they are putting back on.

Lee walks to the fridge, coming back and tossing a drink and a wrapped bar to Richard, who is sitting on the small couch, trying his boots "here, I got some protein shakes and bars yesterday, I figured it would do if we skip lunch".

Richard unscrews the lid and drinks it greedily "thanks......it will do just great.....I shouldn't eat crap anyway, trying to stay in decent shape".

Lee snorts "you look amazing, so I wouldn't worry".

They sit and finish their make to do lunches, quietly talking, trying to focus their minds back to work. 

This is another reason why this has worked so well so far, they do get each other and do understand what the other is going through, shooting a big budget movie like this.

Finishing, they toss the empty bottles and wrappers in the trash and meet at the door. They embrace and kiss again, Richard inhaling Lee's scent, trying to memorize it. They both know they have to act like professionals once they walk out the door.

Lee cups his face "I'll see you tonight, my place or yours?".

"We can go to mine, we were at yours last night".

"That works, babe......have a good rest of the day".

"You too, love" and they kiss again, before separating and walking out the trailer door.

They walk across the parking lot and as they round the corner, to their horror, they run into the rest of the dwarves and Martin as they are coming back from lunch.

Graham smirks "welll, well, well.......what have we here.....the most dedicated pair in middle earth......how was rehearsals guys?".

Lee shoots Richard a look with a lifted eyebrow before answering, trying to sound convincing "it was great, I think we worked some frustrations out".

Dean pipes up "I hope so, because I swear one of you were yelling *fuck* not too long ago from Lee's trailer....your window was open, Lee".

Richard wants to drop dead, but Lee just grins, gesturing "yeah, Thorin was really angry and trying to work through his dragon sickness".

Aidan is eyeing them both and he touches Richard's shirt "you changed.....and if I am not mistaken, that looks like Lee's shirt from yesterday".

Lee tries to hide his slight amusement as Richard turns beet red and starts to stammer something out "ehh...I spilled my drink on.."

Martin cuts him off, slapping his shoulder "relax, man.....we don't give a shit, but Tami might when she sees that hickey on your neck" and they all burst out laughing and after a second Richard joins in, relaxing after receiving a few congratulatory handshakes with assurances from his friends.

They all start walking again, back to set and Richard and Lee exchange a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
